El mensaje en la botella
by LeCielVAN
Summary: Fue entonces cuando supo con una certeza frugal que Mimi tenía alas. Las había tenido siempre y las usaba a veces para dejarlos, pero en otras ocasiones, las quebraba y se estancaba. En esa ocasión, decidió estancarse junto a él [Para Sirelo].
1. Joumi

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no pertenecer a nadie más que a Trollei.

 **El mensaje en la botella**

Mimi podía sacar sus alas impredecibles siempre que quería. De la misma forma, a mitad de un capricho, era capaz de romperlas.

Jou lo tuvo claro desde el día en que la encontró sentada en las gradas, colocando con paciencia pegatinas sobre viejas fotos. Cuando ella notó la presencia de sus ojos alzó la mano, muy alto, y sonrió. Después volvió a poner los labios rectos. Concentrados.

A Jou, en lugar de azorarle la burla de sus compañeros, sintió que la sangre le corría más deprisa.

Se ajustó el pechero, colocó la flecha en el arco y ¡ _flush_!, la flecha quedó aferrada casi al centro de la diana.

Desde las gradas escuchó unas suaves palmadas.

No se preocupó por quitarse el _hakama_ ٭ y caminó hasta Mimi.

—¡Eso fue increíble! —dijo, aplaudiendo una y otra vez.

—Gracias. —E inmediatamente después de sentarse a su lado, sintió como la esencia de su _yo_ de once años regresaba a cuenta gotas—. Koushiro dijo que los parciales se acercan, ¿no deberías estar estudiando?

—Las calificaciones son solo números —Bajó la mirada—. Además no tiene nada de raro que haya venido a verte. Desde que escuché que estabas en el club de tiro con arco me dije a mí misma que debía verlo con mis propios ojos. No cuadra mucho contigo, ¿sabes? Eso de estar en un club con la mente archivada en puros exámenes.

Él agachó la cabeza, como si hubiera recibido un piedrazo.

Mimi no lo había hecho con mala intención, y si Jou no lo supiera de antemano, quizá se habría atragantado con su propia saliva ahí mismo.

Detuvo el escrutinio de su mirada en la sonrisa perfilada de Mimi. En sus mejillas espolvoreadas por el sol de primavera.

—Me relaja —fue su simple respuesta.

El cabello de Mimi empezó a volar detrás de ella.

Fue entonces cuando supo con una certeza frugal que Mimi tenía alas. Las había tenido siempre y las usaba a veces para dejarlos, pero en otras ocasiones —está era una de ellas—, las quebraba con sus pequeñas manos. Las quebraba y se estancaba.

En esa ocasión, decidió estancarse junto a él.

٭٭٭

Su mente paranoica le decía que ninguna de las respuestas que había tachado, subrayado o rellenado, en los cinco exámenes rendidos durante el día, eran correctas.

Comenzó a aflojar la corbata, a revolverse el cabello.

Apenas había avanzado una calle cuando la figura de Mimi apareció frente suyo.

Ella puso en pausa su fino andar para dar zancadas más grandes, más vigorosas. Con un salto cortó el espacio que la separaba de Jou. Lo vio con ojos brillantes.

—He estado investigando sobre el _kyudo_ ٭. Dicen que un arquero dispara —hizo ademán de lanzar una flecha— cuando el corazón no le está latiendo.

Pero a Jou, y a su cerebro derretido, no se les ocurrió qué contestar.

—¡Es como estar muerto por un segundo! —prosiguió.

—Ah, tienes razón, la muerte va aunada a la mala suerte. Yo nací en la mala suerte —suspiró hondo.

—No, no —repuso—. Serás médico algún día, vivirás entre la vida y la muerte. Es como si desde ahora te estuvieras preparando para eso.

Siguió sin entender. Aunque la voz de Mimi, atropellada, parecía roer su decaimiento mientras se acercaban a casa.

٭٭٭

No la vio venir, pero escuchó el sonido de las campanitas de cristal colgadas en la puerta. Luego le llegó el peculiar sonido de sus zapatos tronando contra el piso.

Zarandeó en el aire las gafas que estaba limpiando, capturándolas entre sus manos, justo en el mismo instante en el que ella rio alto.

—¿Por qué no cambias de gafas, Jou-san? —Ni siquiera se disculpó por haber llegado con, exactamente, treinta y cinco minutos de retraso.

Jou había contado el tiempo, claro que, por mera caballerosidad —una que Yamato a veces le reprochaba, bromeando, por la ocasión en la que había ofrecido el alma de su novia—, no dijo nada, aunque tuvo el impulso de hacerlo cuando Mimi tomó una servilleta pero desparramo todas, y a continuación se puso a hacer dibujitos con su marcador rosa.

—¿Quieres ordenar? —Se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar.

—Hum… Prefiero que me digas primero que hay en el menú —respondió, concentrada aún en cada línea que trazaba.

—No hay nada menos de quinientas calorías, Mimi… —comenzó a detallar todo con una minuciosidad atemorizante.

Mimi dirigió sus grandes ojos dorados hacia Jou, replicando:

—Es por eso que me gusta salir contigo, Jou-san, sí. —Asintió antes de retomar su tarea—. Ninguno de los chicos se preocuparía por cosas así. Por eso me _gustas_.

El chico sintió que algo hervía en su garganta para luego descender dramáticamente dese su frente hasta su cuello, en forma de gotas friísimas.

A decir verdad, Mimi no tenía que disculparse y Jou no tenía que enojarse, porque no era la única que había llegado tarde.

—¡Terminé! —gritó al aire—. Mira, te he dibujado un par de lentes que puedes usar en vez de esos. Son como dos motas feas.

Jou vio con algo de temor la servilleta, llena de personitas con auras rosas que usaban lentes en forma de estrella, de números, entre otras figuras raras.

—Yo no usaría eso —exclamó, extrañamente, calmado. Aunque los cabellos los tenía todos descolocados—. Pero más importante, ¿cuándo piensan llegar los demás?

—Sora y Yamato no contestan mis llamadas —dijo con una media sonrisa, destellando malicia, continuó—; a Taichi le surgió un partido de improvisto y tiene que entrenar. Koushiro se fue de viaje con sus padres y, Takeru y Hikari, ellos deben… Deben estar siendo ellos en alguna parte.

—Eso significa que perdí un día por nada.

—Yo estoy aquí. —Lo miró fijo, con un rastro de melancolía.

٭٭٭

«Jou, vamos al mar».

Aún percibía el suave tacto de la mano de Mimi contra la suya en el momento que pronunció esas palabras.

La falda escolar de Mimi se alzaba con la bruma del mar, y no fue hasta que vio sus pies descalzos, que reparó en los zapatos negros y pesados, nada cómodos para caminar en la arena.

Ella se inclinó, recogiendo una piedrecilla tosca.

—Ser maduro nunca se he te ha dado muy bien. Pese a eso, siempre te hemos visto como una figura mayor a nosotros. —Arrojó la piedra al mar—. Y lo hacemos porque todo lo que hacías, lo _hacías_ para sacarnos del mundo en ese entonces extraño. En ningún momento tuviste segundas intenciones. A veces pensamos que te destruimos los nervios y te dejamos averiado.

—¿Averiado? —dijo al tiempo que saltaba en un pie, tratando de quitarse el calcetín que sobraba.

—Taichi lo dijo. «Tal vez antes Jou era un chico normal, por nuestra culpa termino descompuesto» —agravó el tono de voz.

—Eso no es verdad.

El sonido de las olas se arrastraba, cada vez más cerca de ellos.

—Te veías genial con el _hakama._ —La punta de la lengua le ardió, con Jou, de la nada, pronunciaba palabras demasiado _japonesas_. Con Jou, siempre, el inglés que tan bien dominaba se volvía un vidrio polarizado. Extraño.

Sacudió su mente, corriendo por el bolso que minutos antes había arrojado a la orilla. Sacó una botella, pequeña, de figura curiosa.

—¿ _Ramune_ * de curry? —Congestionó el rostro.

—Es lo mejor del mundo.

* * *

Ella, tan concentrada, sacando la canica de la botella, deteniendo con audacia el papel arrancado de una libreta.

Y él, desorbitado porque no recordaba el nombre del lugar que se alargaba frente a ellos. Jou sabía los nombres de todos los ríos de Japón, incluso las ciudades por las que cruzaban, los mares en los que desembocaban, pero en ese momento cada uno de ellos le parecieron absurdamente azules, líquidos e iguales.

—Mimi —le llamó—, ¿piensas arrojar un mensaje al mar? —Ahí estaba ese tono escéptico tan usual.

—Sí.

Mimi se negó, sin tregua, a que Jou viese lo que había escrito en el papel. Lo introdujo despacio en el recipiente de vidrio, contemplándose un segundo en el reflejo borroso que le era devuelto.

—Jou —y de las tantas cosas que Mimi le borraba, él no recordaba cuándo había dejado de usar el «san» antes del Jou—, ¿puedes aventarla?

Afirmó con un movimiento de cabeza y con un inevitable sonrojo.

La fuerza que imprimió al alzar el brazo y agitarlo, para él no fue suficiente, sin embargo se sintió orgulloso cuando Mimi le sonrió y se amodorro a su costado, con la vista perdida en el mensaje en la botella que nunca nadie sabría, que ondearía para nunca ser encontrado.

El mensaje que eternamente encerraría sus corazones.

* * *

 **Kyudo:** básicamente es el tiro con arco, aunque en Japón data desde hace miles de años y tiene un sentido más espiritual para quien lo practica.

 **Ramune:** bebida gaseosa vendida originalmente en Japón, hechas de vidrio y selladas con una canica.

Monarca Sirelo, yo no sé lo que es esto, pero ojalá te guste :3 Aún falta un capítulo, ¿tendrán relación? No lo sé, no lo sé XD (es la primera vez que escribo un Joumi, no seas cruel conmigo (?)).

¡Gracias por leer!


	2. Koukari

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

 **La luz y los vidrios rotos**

La espuma del mar le cubría los tobillos y luego descendía. Pronto la arena se ablandó y sus huellas se borraron.

El vestido negro de mangas transparentes desentonaba con todo el entorno. Con las nubes blancas del cielo y el agua infinitamente cristalina. Era como ver un punto oscuro en medio de un mundo de gamas blancas.

Se alzó de puntitas, extendiendo los brazos lo más alto que pudo. Sonrió cuando el listón atado a su cabello rozó sus mejillas congeladas. Sonrió cuando los dedos poco a poco iban en declive y se enterraban en la tierra mojada, transformada en lodo.

A ella, más que a nadie, le gustaba caer.

Porque así se sentía más viva que nunca y, al abrir los ojos, con el cuerpo adolorido, percibía el mundo de una forma distinta. Un lugar mucho más humano.

Girando sobre sus talones torpemente, de espaldas, alargando unas manos que tocaban paredes invisibles, siniestras para ella, cayó al suelo.

Sintió la misma frialdad con la que siempre era recibida por el mar.

Antes de que las olas arrastraran su cuerpo entre murmullos, se puso de pie, mirando embotadamente al horizonte… A lo lejos capto un destello plateado, pequeño pero visible. Se agitó con emoción.

Una botella nadaba hacia ella.

٭٭٭

Cuando escuchó la voz suave filtrándose en sus sueños, proveniente de afuera, apenas estaba abriendo los ojos. Su cuerpo, doblegado aún al sueño, actuaba a un ritmo lento. Todo lo contrario a ese brillante cerebro suyo, que trabajaba día y noche.

La voz se hizo más cercana hasta que muto en leves golpes contra su puerta.

—¡Koushiro!

Reconoció, y no reconoció, a quién lo llamaba con un atisbo de impaciencia.

—¡Koushiro!

La persona que gritaba su nombre parecía haber percibido los pensamientos del chico, porque volvió a llamarlo, como si quisiera reafirmar su identidad.

Arrastró los pies escalera abajo, bostezando de cuando en cuando.

Quizá el cerebro no le funcionaba correctamente, quizá se había atrofiado en un momento del sueño, cuando en lugar de girar a la izquierda había girado a la derecha.

Fue lo primero que pensó al ver frente a su puerta una botella de vidrio, con un papel amarillento en su interior. Tenía un corchete en la boca para que el agua no entrara. Ahí estaba la botella, sola, el rayo de sol que la atravesaba hacia que un tenue brillo se reflejara en el suelo. Su cuerpo todavía deseoso de arrellanarse en la cama quería regresar, pero sus ojos curiosos tuvieron la necesidad de descubrir de dónde venía esa botella.

—¡Ah, Koushiro! Buenos días. —Lo asaltó por sorpresa, y aunque el corazón casi se le salía por los oídos, permanecía aparentemente tranquilo—. Disculpa por venir a esta hora. Veo que ya viste la misteriosa botella, la encontré flotando en el mar, no se me ocurrió otra persona más que tú para ayudarme a desvelar el misterio que yace en su interior. Regresé corriendo a casa por _esto_. —Señaló con una sonrisa la cámara colgada a su cuello.

Hikari Yagami hablaba mucho cuando le apetecía y era misteriosa si los días se sentían melancólicos. Koushiro lo sabía, pero de igual forma sabía negar.

—¿No tienes que estar en casa? —Con cada palabra las ojeras de su rostro se hacían más oscuras.

—Mamá me dio el día libre porque es mi cumpleaños —sonrió, sin la intención de hacer sentir mal a nadie— y no quiero pedirle ayuda a Taichi, si regreso a casa me pedirá ayuda y no podré negársela. —Hikari se azoró, Koushiro seguía pensando en la palabra con _ce_.

Era el _cumpleaños_ número diecisiete de Hikari.

٭٭٭

Llevaban cerca de una hora caminando a la orilla del mar. No tenía ningún sentido, sin embargo la chica se empeñaba en encontrar el sitio donde había encontrado el mensaje en la botella, y Koushiro no se sentía con el poder de llevarle la contraria. Por lo menos no después de que, gentilmente, le había prestado el sombrero que originalmente ella portaba.

—No encontraremos el lugar, si tan solo se pudiesen dejar marcas en el agua. —Frunció el ceño.

—Hikari, tienes una memoria de nido —refutó, recibiendo una carcajada a modo de respuesta.

—Es cierto.

Eran vacaciones de verano, el sol quemaba la piel, y Hikari no parecía sentir los rayos. Quizá ese era un súper poder, porque en esencia, no era capaz de distinguir los cambios de estación.

Koushiro también sabía eso.

—Escuché sobre tu problema en la escuela —finalizó con un bostezo.

—¿Te refieres a mis notas? —aligeró el golpe en cada palabra, restándole importancia. Su corto cabello castaño se adhería a todo su rostro.

—Tal vez no deberías dedicarle tanto tiempo al _onsen_ ٭ de tus padres.

—No es eso, me gusta ayudarles… ¿Has tenido uno de esos sueños donde caes al vació? Yo me he sentido así últimamente.

—Los sueños no dicen nada. Si te encuentras triste por algo, deberías decirlo. —De un momento a otro, comenzó a sentirse incómodo.

—He perdido a alguien.

En los días que la tristeza la embargaba y alguien preguntaba qué tenía, ella respondía, sin excepción: «he perdido a alguien». Nadie sabía realmente si lo que decía era cierto, mucho menos sabían, suponiendo que fuese verdad, quién era la persona a la que se refería.

— _Utoro_ ٭ no es buen lugar para los jóvenes.

—Suenas a un anciano.

—Lo digo en serio. Deberíamos llevar una vida a nuestro propio ritmo, aquí todos viven a un ritmo acelerado, sin cambios.

—El problema no es _Utoro_ , somos nosotros y el futuro que nos aterra. La ciudad sólo tiene la culpa de ser moldeada por el tiempo.

Koushiro deseó regresar.

٭٭٭

El atardecer dejaba a su paso un camino naranja sobre el agua.

—No has abierto la botella —dijo, ocultando el sueño que lo embargaba.

—Tengo miedo de hacerlo.

Y la culpa que no resintió en todo el día, llegó de un sorbo, cuando vio esos ojos llenos de vidrios rotos.

Tomó una posición incómoda, irguiéndose sobre la arena.

Usar las manos para escribir, era algo tremendamente extraño. Debía mover las muñecas de una forma que olvidó. Prácticamente toda su vida había tenido las manos atadas al teclado de una computadora.

Finalizó cuando la primera estrella se alzó en el firmamento.

Hikari, que había visto atenta lo que su acompañante hacía, observó cada línea que conformaba la palabra «felicidades», sonrió sin disimulo con el tosco y vistoso «17».

—Creo que has olvidado cómo usar las manos.

—Feliz cumpleaños —susurró, carraspeó, suspiró, todo al mismo tiempo. Si Taichi hubiera estado ahí, no habría perdido la oportunidad de decirle que parecía _damisela enamorada_.

Pero estaba de suerte porque Taichi no estaba, de otra forma, no habría tenido la oportunidad de tocar los labios con sabor a sal de Hikari.

٭٭٭

Abrió sola la botella, inmediatamente después de llegar a casa, con el pulso perdido.

Todo estaba sumido en una niebla oscura,.

El trozo de papel amarillo crujía en sus manos, «te amo», eran las palabras que tenía grabadas con cuidado.

 _Koushiro, debemos dejarnos caer._

De pie, sintió que caía al vacío, más y más profundo. Más y más oscuro. Más como ella.

No detuvo el impulso momentáneo de arrojar la botella contra el suelo. _Crack_. Cada trozo de vidrio roto reflejaba sus facciones iluminadas por la luna.

Dejo de importarle de dónde venía el mensaje, quién lo había escrito y a quién iba dirigido.

Había perdido a alguien. Nadie lo entendía. Y Koushiro no dejaba de aparecer en su mente, tan desfragmentado y colorido, igual a los rompecabezas que él tanto amaba.

* * *

 **Sirelo** , perdón que esto no haya continuado en Joumi, así lo tenía planeado y, como te gusta el Koukari (¿o me equivoco? Ahhh), decidí hacer un extraño experimento. Ni yo sé a veces qué escribo, tampoco sé si esto tiene relación o no con el Joumi, muajaja XD Ok, lo siento, lo siento.

¡Gracias por leer!

 _PD: no he podido corregir, ¡perdón!_


End file.
